


A Colossal Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Colossal Heart

One day Dana was walking through the woods when she came across a red and white alien with fins on his body. He was knocked out unconscious and she wondered who he was. She dragged him as best she could back to her house and gently laid him on her bed. A few hours later he opened his eyes and woke up and he looked up to see a beautiful white haired blue eyed girl looking back down at him. He didn't know what came over him that moment but he got up and leaned in closer to her lips and he smashed his lips to hers in a passionate explosive kiss. He prodded open her mouth putting his tongue in her mouth and exploring her mouth with his French kissing her. She gasped when he pulled away.  
"I think I found my beautiful angel" he said to her.  
"Huh? What? Uh who are you exactly?"  
"My name is Way Big my love. What's your name?"  
"Dana uh why did you just kiss me?"  
"Because I have fallen in love with you"  
"Wh-why?"  
"Because you were the one that saved me. Were you not?"  
"Yes I did save you but..."  
"Then okay then. I don't need a reason to fall in love with you. I already have"  
"But..."  
She couldn't say anymore because this time he pulled her onto the bed and laid her down on his chest and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss. He kissed her passionately. When she opened her mouth to speak he put his lips on hers again and kissed the daylights out of her.  
"Please stop that. I don't like it"  
"That's what your lips are saying. You are enjoying my kisses because you're kissing me back"  
"Well I guess yeah. So if your name is Way Big then why are you small? How did you get shrunken down?"  
"I was fighting one of my enemies Vilgax and he used a shrink ray on me and made me human sized"  
"That's too bad. I hope you can get back to your normal size soon"  
"I don't think I want to go back to my normal size anymore"  
"And why is that?"  
"Because then I wouldn't be able to do this or this..."  
Wondering what he meant he pulled her onto his lap wrapped his arms right around her and he began kissing her neck and her collarbone. He kissed her ever so softly on her skin leaving hickies and butterfly kisses everywhere in his wake. Dana moaned softly.  
"Ugh please stop that away Big. Ahhh you're killing me"  
Instead of talking he moved his mouth to the her earlobe and began kissing there too and he kissed the shell of her ear. She moaned again. After that he began nuzzling her neck with his mouth and nuzzling her face with his cheek.  
"Well if you want to stay this size I've got objections"  
He smiled at her and leaned in again kissing her on the lips once more. She was enjoying in the feel of her new boyfriend.  
Fin


End file.
